Don't Ignore The Smoke and Prapare!
by DannyRiddle15-TakaTsu-san
Summary: No Summary! (Yokozawa x Ritsu - Ritsu x Takano) SH & JR ALL COUPLES (hope)
1. Chapter 0 The First beginning

"Saga-sempai...do you" A 15 year's old Ritsu Onodera sitting in his sempai bed, looking at his hands, while his sempai just watch him.

"What?" he say.

" you love me? i mean you don't say nothgin and well..-" he stops talking waiting for any response.

"...You dummy..of course I do"

ritsu look up fast at his sempai face and he could feel his heart beeping so fast that he couln't even talk or control his tears coming down from his big green eyes that are shinning so pure

"I-I"

saga just pull him closer to his body and pats his head "I love you Ritsu...so much"

he could smell the scente of his sempai even though there just finish doing..that

for first time he smile so pure that he could die happy.

... **2 weeks later**

Ritsu and saga they were walking to a book store holding hands and talking, even though ritsu at fist was shock for the contact and a little nervouse but then didn't care cause at least he is waling beside the guy he fell in love with him for two years ago.

they now been together for 2 weeks and is always so pure..he never felt like this before to no one and his happy that he could wish these could be for ever.

...that's what he tought!

those two weeks that been the best weeks ever was now a night mare..

he is in his parents house, sitting in a chair in front of his mother and father...who is not looking happy at all...

they just called him when he was in his sempai's house and the tone of his mother...was not a good voice.. he went to his house and when he walks in they were looking at him like he do something bad.

he is nervous of what thei're parents want to talk about but is getting now a little irritated that they don't say a word .

he was gonna open his mouth till "Ristu, you're going to england with your sister An

"what?".

...

"Saga-sempai"

"yes.."

"ummmm i need to talk to you"

"alright, what's wrong?" he holds ritsu's hand sweetly

"..."

"Ritsu...what's wrong, you-.."

"I'm leaving" he say in a low voice

"...wha-"

"I'm sorry saga-sempai...but...I-I-I..can't love you"

saga open his eyes wide and step back a little looking at ritsu.."what the...what are you talking about ?"

ritsu looks up and there is tears running down to his face , he couln't even talk property he just ..didn't want to say those things but he didn't have a choice.

"saga...my parents...they want me to go to England..and...and-" he couln't hold it anymore and sobs loudly , saga just look at him and want to hold him but he need to hear first.

**"I-I'm sooo sorry saga...I-don't know what to do and..and ..my parents found out and now want me to send me to England with my sister...and...i can't freaky love you cause ...WE'RE BOTH GUYS**"..

...

Ristu stood there with an empty look at the guy who is intruduce from his parents his tall and has black hair and grey eyes . and doesn't even show that he smiles.

"Ritsu he be your guide for a time been, alright, ..well actually is like that you will living with him in england..so he could help you and your sister too...you be better there for now"

his mother just told him that and leave,,,leaving the two guys alone

...

...

"I-I'm Onodera Ritsu" he say shyly holding out his hand to the guy.

"Takafumi Yokozawa ".. he shook ritsu hands and nods.

...

**2 years later**

"OH MY GOD!..that was the best day ever!" Ritsu open to his and yokozawa apartment while laughing and trying to breath

"I just can't belive that guy did that, i mean he just wanted to ask the girl to the dance but actually...to been frozen by a guy that was next to her and looks that he was gonna faint... and he just like..mumbles with no knowing and ...he just ask a guy to the dance instead of the girl...hahahaha..that's so sad" ..

yokozawa walk in and close the door "yes, yes that was funny!- and annoying ughh"

"oh come on yokozawa...you could tell he was nervous and that didn't suspect it to end like that...and the guy just accepted .."

"ahhh ..yea..yea..i don't even understand about these kind of things anyway...so i don't care.."

ritsu looks at yokozawa for a minute till he goes where he is and put his arms around his middle ..that startled yokozawa"hey what the-".."you such a grumpy bear...you never ..will marry some one if you keep like that,.. you just need to let your heart choose"

yokozawa was shock what he just heard...he didn't know what occured him but ..he just grab ritsu arms so fast that he didn't know what happen, but he just turn him around and kissed him full on the lips...

.

.

.

.

...

"ONODERA!"


	2. Chapter 1 Morning

"ONODERA" you open your eyes wide for that tone and the moment you know who belongs to anyway, is not the first time waking up like that right?."ONODERA WAKE UP ALREADY ,WE BE LATE FOR WORK, 3 MINUTES OR I WILL DRAG YOU DOWN LIKE HOW YOU LOOK". you stretch out until you crack your back and you sit up, you look at your clock and say 5:30 am and of course that's way early like usual, even though your work don't start at 7 am but..who would argued with the person you live with ..and the one making your life miserable. "ONODERA!" , you flinch now for that warming tone, you take a deep breath "I'M COMING. STOP FREAKY SCREAMING" -fucking asshole- you mumble and you get out of bed, you go to the bathroom first (thank Thank God the bathroom is in the same room and not have to walk out) and now you realize...he didn't scream back , now you hurry up to do your needs even though you having a felling that is not good that he don't say nothing...you shake you head and when you look up to the mirror and wish you hadn't look ...there is big dark spot in your left cheek, you touch it softly and you flinch ..now how you will hide that ...mark? *sigh * -should buy more skin cream- you look at it again , you keeps starting like for..what..you haven't been ready and now you hear footsteps from the stairs, you shut the door fast and lock and that moment you can hear the annoying steps getting closer and closer you shut your eyes and count for..what ever it comes...you open your eyes when you finally calm down you open the door of the bathroom and peeks a little..nothing happen, you get out and walk slowly to your wardrobe.

you take your black sweater and put it on fast, you look your self at the mirror of the wardrobe and thinks -what I'm gonna do with this...mark- you twitch you eye annoying wishing that the...argue of last night didn't happen..*snicker*- well couldn't help it- you close the door of the wardrobe and take a breath to go down where..THAT man is, you grab some keys and wallet and ready to go downstairs.

the moment you almost made out with out him looking was..bad enough he look at you with a shock face and says nothing, well what you expect i bet he also for got about what happen right? he always just look and ..well nothing much.

you look at him back and now try to make something to get out of that HOUSE. *clear throat* "Yokozawa ...w-we gonna be late...why not you go start the car and I be down:? I'ma take a energy drink fast" ..yup you sound pathetic..you couldn't even talk properly right? you had to make anything to be away from him. so why not make that stupid excuse that you realize he the one who forbidden you to drink that thing again..well at least he just didn't pay attention.

You come back from ..where ever you went to get that "drink" and he still there looking at space..well that is weird cause the damn grumpy bear never gets a emotion like that..you grab your suitcase and opne the front door and look back and give an annoying sigh "YOKOZAWA STOP STARTING LIKE AN IDIOT AND LET'S GO" you run out fast to get the elevator and you hear him say "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE-".. -thanks elevator- you mumble and sigh for a moment to be free at least from him.

You open the car door and sits down waiting for him to drive to your job and to his job of course...that's too bad that you both have to go to the same building but at least different departments ..cuase if then you be totally dead.

He comes down and open to his door for the wheel and buckles his seat belt and start the car , this be (of course) a uncomfortable trip like. Every. Single. Morning.

You look out the window and start day dreaming ..but what you dream? -I want to be free from him and...start over- ..Ah but that never would happen, you took that mistake for ..what..10 years ago? and look what you got stuck ...and who the fault is..-Sempai..- you mumble lowly and you feel the his looking at you sideways..hoping he didn't hear you that part .

"You should buy more skin cream" ..you startled for the moment of his voice, of course he would say something like that..he will just point out the obvius thing for you ..and to protect his reputation form the Marukawa Shoten.

"Buy the ones the they make the skin more..transparent , like hiding pimples" you look at him with eyes narrowing "That's for girls, I'm not gonna buy those cream, they smell..girly" you argue he look at you with those sharp eyes "don't care do it or I will buy myself and put it on you by force" and that's the end of discussion.

You close your eyes and try to calm down cause then...it be worst to go work for another mark on your face. you inhale deeply and start thinking about the past, even though you don't remember much the only person you always think.. is..

-Saga-sempai-.


	3. Chapter 2 Who Is That Guy?

Arriving at work at 6 am and now to start your work, you walk to the elevator but got stop when some one grab by your wrist and you recognize the force of that hand , you turn around and see those grey eyes, that look will see through your soul, "...Nani? " -what does he wants- you thought .

He looks at you again and by the way is looking is trying to say something important but you already know what he would tell you, "Remember what you have to say right? .give something suspicious and you know what would happen".

you glare at him and hiss when he put more force to your wrist, now hoping to not give a mark for that. "Yes.." you hiss with a little pain hoping that he will get it, he took his hand off your wrist and now looks a little purple. now you have to hide with you sweater for that and make an another stupid lie.

You sigh desperate to get ready for you department but he still looks at you with the meaning look , you sigh again (Yea you sigh a lot ) and looks up with straight posture "Yes, I know what i have to do, you don't have to remind me , just go to your department and work while i do..mines".

Well that was a surprise, you talked to that tone that he too was surprise , well not too long enough , he looks down at you with those , damn annoying eyes again that you want to crawled out of them -swear of god I will do it- what a magnificent though of you, you will never be a match from him, you be screw even you wouldn't notice.

"Yokozawa ..please.." you turn to his back and mumble with a simple "see you at beak". and you ran off (well let's just say you walk fast cause then he will scream at you to not run).

You Finally go to your Emerald department (that you hate and want to transfer to the Lecture department but can't do nothing about it cause don't want to be a fail for not knowing about Shojo manga).

"Morning Rittie ~" Kisa, the most (annoying) helpful, friendly, friend said exiting when he saw you walking to the office. He is a 30 year old man, the oldest editors working in the Emerald department , have the most espectacular baby face that can be mistaken for his age, he is really nice and helpful when come yo work but of course , he will completly change out side of work, and hs the

You give him a slie smile and sits down (of course next to him) and start working .and hoping that this day could get over fast.

NOT REALLY!

"Ritsu ...what happen to your face". ahhh and that's what you were waiting for...to explain for that ...mark.

"Wha?...ooo you mean this" you point to the mark and try to smile "is nothing ..Umm Yokozawa was try to ..cleaning the shelf and well...i was helping until something fall down and when at the moment i look up ..i got hit..hehe" you laugh try to reason him, even though he could see that is not a normal mark.

he looks at you try to confirm what you say, he turn back to his computer with a frown face "...Ritsu...you could at least be careful".

his tone was really softly and...sad you look at him and notice his expression.

a serius face that he ..always show to you... you open your mouth to say something but then.

"ohayougozaimasu" Hatori..the Editor-in-chief in Marukawa Emerald

. walk in to the office with a man net to him.

"Ohayougazaimasu" you and Kisa and the others say union but didn't look up to the man next to Hatori.

"Everybody i have some news please hear me out" everybody looks up except..you

"What i'm gonna say is that..well I will no longer be the Chief editor" everyone was surprise by that...except you.

"This Man" he points to the man next to him. " His name is Takano masamune he worked for the shounen department as editor but now Isaka-san got a promotion to him , he be our new boss from now on. please beware that he..."Tori look at Takano with slide expression like..he knows how he is... "Is different then me.." he finish at the time looking everyone. you could feel the eyes of Tori and ..who ever the man is (you didn't pay attention of course)..on you.

"but what about you Tori? are you fired?.." A Co-Worker say aloud ..his name..Mino, a really creepy guy that always is smiling, even he is an excellent worker it just..on one can't pissed him of (nobody knows what happen).

"Ah.. I still be working with you guys but now I'm the second-chief editor " he smiles and he..still locks at you with a..sad expression?...he smiles again and give a nod to the still-don't know-name.

"Well every one I'm gonna annouces myself so hear me out"he looks at everyone until he stop at you a stop for a moment "and when i meant everyone to hear me out...I MEANT EVERYONE" .

You stumble a little for that tone, you stop what were you doing and looks at the man who talked ...The man (who still didn't know his name) looks at you with a..bossy expression..-damn another those workaholic people- you think while seeing the man...and woa...what a sight.

The man is Tall (taller then you of course) approximately 186cm , a nice build of body,He has brown eyes that (bet) can hypothynse every girl of the department,and long eyelashes, his hair is black with a nice style , and his face...well let's just say he looks ..good (can't even describe a person ).

He looks at you and give a slide smirk "Thank you, now what i was saying. is that my name is Takano masumen , I'm 27 years old and i had work for the shounen department for 3 years and thanks for hard work i have a position in these department so for warning, i will make you work really hard so beware i don't accept slacks off cause then..i will make your life way impossible" ...damn now you are screw with these guy. you give him hard side look (remember about your side of the face, don't want to show the "new" boss to see a worker with problem at home. right?.

"Well Everyone That's all for now , so please continue with your previous work until, of course this week it be the end of the cycle, so when starts the new one I'ma change a little." he nods down and walk out from the office while Tori give a nod at everyone to keep working and walk out too.

"wow...did you see that Richi?...He looks young but dam so...manly and sharp, now that be scary to get work from him". you nod without even listen you , you look at the blank of the computer and thinks about the man.

you got the feeling of something really nostalgic with that man. you shook that tought off your head, to get finish your edit for the out-coming manga. -..what is this feeling?- you mumble.

"Who is that guy?", "what is it Richan?" you didn't notice you said a loud , you look at Kisa and shrug "Ah nothing just thinking a loud " you give a smile at him and continue working while Kisa give you an odd look...and you don't even notice the that same guy who you mention is looking at you from the side of the door.

(nani) = What?

(ohayougozaimasu) = Good Morning


	4. Chapter 3 What The Hell?

**12:00 pm.**

"Ritsu want to join for the break with me? ",You look at the clock and see that actually is noon , _great .._you mumble and look at Kisa smiling at you , with those eyes that can describe (hoping to not get dejected) but of course you gonna do anyways,of the cuase with the Date you have at break, Remember?

"Umm..Sorry Kisa but i think not today, I-I have to join with some one else" you keep smiling that it didn't even reach to your eyes and you can tell the Kisa notice but you don't care.

"Aww that's too bad, I was hoping to eat lunch together, so we can talk and ...gossip" he give a smirk for the last line and you wouldn't want what gossips he have. _He should really keep his nose out of people bysness._

_"_Yea yea. I know you have good gossips, but well maybe tomorrow?" the same excuse you aways give.

"..Sure Rittie , No problem,...If you actually can keep a promise" You look at him with a frown, but he didn't even look at your eyes anymore, he stands up and nods by passing at you patting your shoulder and walks out from the office.

You look down feeling bad (like that's no new), you stand up to strech and walks out to go the the break room.. to wait for him.

**Sales Department**

Yokozawa look up to the clock and see the finally is noon, he stands up and strech his back, .._stupid chair, .. ughh sitting for 7 hours straight is really a pain in the back and ass. _he close his laptop and head out to the door when a voice just called him.

"Yokozawa" he look back and saw Isaka-san coming his way in his cheerful likewise tone , _great.. hope this is important. _ "Hello Isaka-san, what can I help you?".

Ryūichirō Isaka, a man with brown hair and light blue eyes. also has a fair skin tone, his position as the Marukawa Emerald Divison, even tough he acts childish most of the time and lazy he could be one of people who really pay attention of work.

"Well no just you can help me, I need to talk to you for a favor of course" he smiles at him with that annoyin expression, _ah great now I'm losing time, oh well lucky for onodera to eat alone this time._

he nods at Isaka-san and show him an empty room next to his office "Alright Isaka-san".

they sit front of each other for ..2 mintues with out even talking. Isaka just keeps smiling and now is giving the creeps at Yokozawa that he have to break that silence."alright Isaka-san what favor you need?".

Isaka-san smiles for a minutes until he gets seirus "Well is a favor that it ..will change you.."

he rasie an eyebrow at isaka-san "what you mean?...does-"

"No worries you're not fire or anyting it just...some one been here working for a long time in the Shounen department as an editor and well, now i promote him as the Editor-in-chief in the Shojo department,...and..got complicated -"

Yokozawa was looking at Isaka-san wit a quietion look, he didn't get it what kind of favor what's that. "okay..but what you want me to do ? if he was capable working in the shouned department he could trough with Shojo"

"Yes, ..okay what i want you is that to let him live in your apartment for a time".

_what? what's this.._"Umm..Isaka-san..i don't know about that. i don't even know the man and i can just let some one stranger to live my apartment..and actually i don't have a room"

Isaka-san look at him nodding "Yes,Yes I know the reason for that and also for the space, you live with Onodera-kun, even though he is "occurent" living by himself and your "next-neigbor". he smirks at Yokozawa expresion,

"wha-? how-.." ""Ah, his father sometimes talks to me to know how he is and his work, and well...I don't know how he found out but say that Onodera is not living by himself anymore soo." he smirks again at him with a raise eyebrown "how about to tell me this news, eh?, ..I mean this news is really shocking, that a man like you, that everyone in the bulding calls you "the wild bear" at Marukawa would have a roomate" Isaka-san eyes were shining at Yokozawa like it was the most important thing of the news.

_great..I have to tell him half the true then..such a bother. _"well Isaka-san I don't want to bring none relate work from home to work but, just say I did a favor to Onodera, so yes he lives with me and his apartment is empty, though he still paying the rent for not get his parents suspecious , but now that you emntion..." he sights irrating and brush his hair back "I don't know anymore" he mumbles.

he look staright ahead and still isaka-san is just looking at him, is getting yokozawa annoying for this conversation.

"so, why not tell Onodera the favor to let...his _new boss..-" what?he is the new boss of him..great that be complicated..-" _to live by a time in his aparment , I'm sure he wouldn't mind to do a favor for me ...and well he is living with you so ..what's the harm hu?"

Yokozawa looks staright at Isaka-san trying to get the information sink in. now is getting hard evry time to think about, ..to let a man that he does't even know yet and that he be Onodera's boss living next door to them? that is unusual and not knowing the reason for this but of course he doesn't want to pry isaka-san yet for this..now to tell this to onodera how it should be?

isaka-san could notice the confusion in Yokozawa eyes and the uncomfortable position. "ahh..okai let's do this" he annouced suddenly that Yokozawa look up fast.

"Let's have a dinner with the new boss and you and Onodera so we could talk properly about this and both of you can know better of him..that be better so to not get nervoues how is the guy .. and I already talk to him about the situation so no worry" isaka-san smile at him "so, it be this friday night, that be over of hell-week so that should be better until Monday comes for the new cycle"

yokozawa nods at him and stood up "Alright Isaka-san I will tell Onodera about this meeting on friday" he walks round the table and shook Isaka-san and heading out to the door.

...

**Emerald Department**

Yokozawa walks out from the elevator and search to Onodera's office. he went inside but didn't see Ritsu there, there was Kisa, Hatori and Mino another Editor fellow, He has short brown hair and has a normal skin tone. He is always seen with his eyes closed. and is constantly smiling despite all the stress and exhaustion. he most creepy actually.

"Hey Yokozawa what you need?" Kisa ask looking at him in a quiention look while the others just keep working or just listening.

"where is Onodera?" he ask suddenly with out looking at Kisa.

"Well, I haven't see him since the break begin and he was supose to be here 10 minuts ago" he shrug "he say that he was meeting some one so maybe he lost track"

_ah shit...i really lost time from my break for talking with isaka-san..maybe he be_..."alright thanks , I will find him then" he turn around with out said another word.

Kisa just look the back of Yokozawa "well that was weird, he never acts so...calm when some one is not working " he mumbles lowly and starts woking again .

the others keeps working except hatori who heard them..he look up from his computer and see the shadow of yokozawa walking out and turning the right direction..._ah hope this change everything... for Ritsu sake. _he grab the phone and start talking with one of his authors.

...

yokozawa waks to the break room that is the other side of the office, he could see that door is a little open and hear voice there talking...and laughing?

he keeps close and hear who's talking.

"Oh, god that is so true i wouln't remeber that but i then again..it make sence.. i was a little freak out for that"..that's Onodera's voice..and..

"Well..that's the point of the story right? it just a little mystery but then..BOOM ..big shock at the ending and ..of course thrilling ..hehehe" _who is that guy? _.yokozawa go closer to the door and peeks a little.

there he can see Ritsu talking with some one but he couldn't see it..and...his smiling.._what the hell? since when he smile with some like that? ...he haven't smile for me since._

he could see Ritus perfectly , he his face is flush and those big green eyes shinnig from the sun light and ...that smile he would never admit but actually the smile of Ristu could make some one bright.

_why is smiling and..who's he talking to?.._he could feel his getting irritating for not looking the guy's face but when he see a hand reaching out to ritsu and holding him he straight up and push the door with a force that the ones who was sitting jump out and see who intrude like that.

"**What The Hell!".**

**...**

**well i think this far that i could go...and gosh i have no idea how this be but it just comes out of my head and then i wanted to keep going even though is..bad,,**

**but well i'm try harder for my first fan fic ever and of course sorry for any grammar mistake or spelling...or the freaky way i wrote it.. . ..My **

**English is not my first language, I'm latina soo...is a little hard for me to write something these big...**

**hope to get review and tell me how is it...i don't even care about critics or what ever "painful" words ,i would just keep doing it to do my best ^.^ and hope in summer i get myelf a BETA soo it could change a little bit..i just started this when is almost end of school year .-..**

**thanks guest23..for the first review...and no worries i wouldn't mind if it was mean or not at least you got the change and read my story and telling me how it was and how can help my story..thank you and i wouln't get discourage for something like that i will just keep going to do right :3...**


	5. Chapter 4 Note!

**Well I actually change two chapters,, one that was a note i make it...the most begining ...i have no idea how it just came out like that but oh well...my mind is twisted that i start thinking random things and..boom different idea...so yea and the other second note..i make it for chapter 3...! that's all for now...now hope to get more ideas in my dreams to writen down :3**

**and sorry for any spelling mistake or grammar!**


End file.
